Demitrius Bronson
| image = Demitrius Bronson.png | names = Demitrius Bronson Mr. Bronson | height = 5 ft 11 in (1.80 m) | weight = 215 lb (98 kg) | birth_date = | birth_place = Kent, Washington | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = WWE Performance Center Matt Bloom (WWE PC) Robbie Brookside (WWE PC) | debut = March 5, 2017 | retired = }} Demitrius Bronson (March 6, 1990) is an American professional wrestler and retired American football running back of the National Football League, previously signed to WWE under their developmental brand NXT, using his real name. During his time in the NFL, Bronson was a member of the Seattle Seahawks and Miami Dolphins. Early life Bronson was born in Kent, Washington to Johnny and Sandra Bronson. He has one brother, John, who played tight end for Penn State and the Arizona Cardinals. Bronson finished high school with 3,810 rushing yards, and was listed as a "Red Chip" recruit by the Seattle Times. In his final high school season, he recorded 1,450 rushing yards. He graduated from Kentwood High School in 2008, and accepted a football scholarship to the University of Washington. College football career Bronson attended the University of Washington for two years, where he seldom played. He did not see action in 2010, but spent 2009 as a backup tailback where he had 19 carries for 89 yards. Bronson transferred to Eastern Washington University where he made his debut on September 3, 2011 against the Washington Huskies. In that game, he had 5 carries for 5 total yards, and one catch for an additional 5 yards. Bronson spent most of the 2012 season with a hamstring injury, but was listed as the starting running back entering 2013. Over his collegiate career, he totalled 687 rushing yards on 197 carries for 14 touchdowns. He also caught 8 passes for 51 yards. While at Eastern Washington University, Bronson was an academic honors candidate and majored in sociology. Professional football career Bronson was not invited to the NFL Combine or selected in the 2014 NFL Draft. He signed a free agent contract with the Seattle Seahawks on June 17, 2014 and was released on August 25, 2014. The Seahawks re-signed him two days later, and placed him on the practice squad on November 11, 2014. In the 2014 preseason, Bronson rushed 18 times for 76 yards with no touchdowns. He was re-signed to the practice squad on February 2, 2015. On May 18, 2015, Bronson was released but eventually cleared waivers, reverting him to the Seahawks' injured reserve. On August 10, 2015, the Miami Dolphins announced the signing of Bronson. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE NXT (2016–2018) In October 2016, Bronson was announced as part of group of nine prospects who signed with NXT, the developmental organization of WWE, and began training at the WWE Performance Center. He made his professional wrestling debut at a NXT house show in Crystal River, Florida on March 3, 2017, teaming with HoHo Lun in a defeat to The Authors of Pain. Bronson made his first televised appearance on the September 27, 2017 episode of NXT, teaming with Patrick Scott in a defeat to Heavy Machinery. In his rookie year with the company, Bronson sustained a severe concussion with no official estimate as to how soon he would return to the ring. By June 2, 2018, it was announced Bronson had been released from WWE. Personal life Bronson is married to a woman named Tatiana. He studied Sociology at University of Washington and at Eastern Washington University. In wrestling *'Finishers' *'Signature moves' *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' *'Managers and valets' *'Teams and stables' Championships and accomplishments External links * Profile * Facebook * Twitter Category:1990 births Category:2017 debuts Category:Living people Category:African American wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:Washington wrestlers Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Former football players Category:Male wrestlers